


Blatant Denial

by bittersweetlapse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, crokri - Freeform, cronkri - Freeform, see i dont just ship vantas/leijon, sorry if this bothers you lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetlapse/pseuds/bittersweetlapse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, most everything Cronus does bothers you. His blatant innuendo creeps up in sentences and in conversations with everyone, his obscenely coquettish persona driving you crazy. It’s incredibly inappropriate for him to be flirting with people, anyway, especially since you…well, since you’re...well…</p><p>Bottom line is, he needs to shut the hell up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blatant Denial

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i actually really like cronkri whoops here have a drabble (they're like 17 idk)

At first, most everything Cronus does bothers you. His blatant innuendo creeps up in sentences and in conversations with everyone, his obscenely coquettish persona driving you crazy. It’s incredibly inappropriate for him to be flirting with people, anyway, especially since you…well, since you’re...well…

Bottom line is, he needs to shut the hell up. He never takes you seriously and it makes your blood _boil_. It’s all you can do to restrict your lectures to severe warnings, because if you go for too long, he’ll start nodding and winking and grinning and generally distracting you. And after you start on the dangers of unwanted advances, he’ll give you the most condescending smirk, the deep cupid’s bow achingly present on his curving lips as he looks down at you. 

“Cool it, Kan,” he says cheerily in that stupid fake Brookyln accent, ruffling your hair in a way that makes your heart speed up and your cheeks redden out of straight-up anger. How dare he touch you without your express permission? Whose idea was it anyway to have Cronus Ampora be a whole head taller than you, to have the shoulder-to-waist span of a boulder, to be overly fond of wearing skinny jeans? You almost fly off the handle right then, but manage to stammer out a flustered sentence. 

“I will not ‘cool it’, Cronus, until you acknowledge that you are in the wrong,” you snap, alarmed at how shrill your voice sounds. “I am merely trying to assist you in the correct way to treat other people--”

When he slyly puts his hand on your shoulder, you nearly jump out of your turtleneck. “Someone’s a little upset, huh?” 

“Ups--UPSET?!” You’re so irritated, you can barely think. Irritated, that’s all. God, Cronus makes you so fucking angry. Who does he think he is, waltzing in here and acting like he owns the place? “Of course I’m upset! You’re...you’re violating my personal space!”

Cronus just raises his eyebrows and winks at you, slow enough to tie your stomach into knots. “Sure, chief,” he says finally, his tone knowing. When he swaggers off, you’re incredibly relieved but also so flustered you need a moment to catch your breath.

Later, while you two are studying at your house, you’re quietly taking notes. Cronus appears to be doing the same, but the amount he’s furrowing his eyebrows as he gnaws on the end of his pencil is starting to really bother you. He’s an idiot, trying to cram like that. Any high-school-flunking fool knows that the best way to study is little bits at a time. Staring at the paper blankly, head low, long dark eyelashes almost brushing the blank notebook page is _not_ an effective study habit. That’s highly unproductive and pretty inefficient, you think. 

Running a hand through his semi-greased hair, starting to lose its top-heavy style due to daily wear and tear, is also extremely distracting. This small action catches your eye so many times, eventually Cronus looks up at you, his head tilted, and raises his eyebrows.

“What’s your deal, chief?” he asks dryly. “I can practically feel your eyes burning into the back of my neck.”

You jump, startled that he noticed your observant glances, and it takes you a moment to compose your sentences. 

“Uh...it’s nothing,” you mutter, feeling the words halt in your throat. “I was just…analyzing your study habits. Quite inefficient, if I may say so. You’ve no hope memorizing anything with your face that close to the page. And your hair is blocking your field of vision. Perhaps a new application of hair grease is in order?”

Cronus blinks, and a bemused smile not lacking in mockery crawls onto his face. He leans back in his chair and crosses his arms, tilting his head with a “Well, what do you have to say for yourself?” expression. He’s missing his jacket, the signature smell of worn leather replaced by an obscene amount of Axe and slight traces of chlorine, and is wearing a simple white t-shirt and jeans (too tight, of course).

This fact makes you oddly self-conscious, as you realize now that you’re in your room with the wannabe-greaser half...defrocked? No, that implies nudity, which was _not_ your intention. More like...the costume is gone, and it’s just you and that goddamn suggestive smile. 

‘Well, gee, Kan,” he says, snickering. “I didn’t know you were paying so much attention.” He runs his hands through his hair, half-slicking it back again, before it falls futilely in front of his face again. “There somethin’ you wanna tell me?”

“I want to _tell_ you that you’re going to fail whatever you’re studying for,” you snap, feeling the blood rush into your face again for some godforsaken reason. You’re suddenly extremely fed up with everything involving Cronus. “Go find someone to show you how it’s done, won’t you? You’re driving me insane.” You spin around and bury your face in your textbook, trying to hide your angry blush.

Cronus coughs, and somehow, you can hear that smile in his words. “Well...if ya wanted to help me, you could have just said so.”

“I’m not interested,” you mutter. “You’re a lost cause.”

You’re so busy staring at your book, you don’t notice Cronus walking across the room until you feel the bed sag slightly under his weight. You can sense his body heat so close to you, and it makes you flinch. Worse, when you try to move away, he blinks before smirking again, like he hadn’t even been thinking about the possible implications of his actions.

“Admit it,” he says gleefully. “Everything I’m doing is triggering you, isn’t it?”

“N-no,” you reply hastily, trying to stay crisp, but when he lowers his face closer to yours and you feel his breath brush your hair, you about pass out from…Nervousness? Anticipation? To your chagrin, you can’t tell why your heart speeds up. All you know is that it’s pissing you off. 

“You’re a bad liar, Kankri,” he says, snickering. “You want me. You want me bad.” Before you can react, he runs his hand through your hair again, sliding down your neck, and resting on your shoulders, pulling you closer to him. 

A shudder runs through you, and you’re just so goddamn frustrated at what a simple touch of his can do to you. You’re so done, done with his constant flirting to no end, you’re just so _fucking done_ \--

You lean into Cronus so your legs are on his lap, which surprises him so much he starts to say something, but then you roughly turn your head up and grab his face, clumsily pulling his lips down to yours. In the heat of the moment, it’s more like a desperate gasp of air, and it takes you a moment before you find his lips enough to actually classify your very sloppy move as a kiss. Teeth and lips and hands everywhere, and all you can find yourself thinking is how glad you are that he's reciprocating.

It’s gross and haphazard, but it’s your first kiss, and god, it feels good.


End file.
